OverStepping Boundaries
by skyemeunet
Summary: KyouyaxHitachiinTwins threesome. The twins and Kyouya start a sexual affair. Hikaru finally agrees to let Kyouya take Kaoru for the first time. Warning: Dirting talking on Kyouya's part! And fairly descriptive lemon!
1. OverStepping Boundaries

**Finally! It's done! Goodness gracious. This is a present for my dear Zexion, who asked for a KyouyaxKaoruxHikaru threesome. After months of her patient waiting, I have finally finished it! And with a 4 1/2 page lemon to boot!**

**This is the first time I've tried my hand at first person POV, so if it's not perfect, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to say, I own not a single thing revolving around Ouran High, and it belongs solely to its amazing owner. **

**Now...Enjoy! And Zexion, I hope it's everything you wanted it to be! 3 You always!  
**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXO

We're not entirely sure when it changed. When our feelings for an interesting game to occupy our time with turned into much stronger feelings. Where we crossed the line into something unknown. When we were no longer friends, but lovers. We know where it started, when this all began, oh yes how could we forget that…

XOXOXOXOXO

It was a particularly boring morning at the host club until a hickey was found on Hunney's neck. Of course, Tamaki being the naïve idiot he is, couldn't believe Mori and Hunney would overstep the boundaries of friendship, and he said as much. It reminded me of the questions we used to ask ourselves. Were we overstepping our boundaries as brothers? As human beings? Of course, in our warped minds those questions never once bothered us. But hearing Tamaki say that was surprising. So was Haruhi standing up for the two. Actually, the boss's rant had somehow taken a turn to how our "family" had gotten that much closer and stronger.

"Idiot." Kaoru and I murmured together. Ah, now Hunney was saying he loved Mori, and Mori returned the feelings. At the same time I reached my hand for Kaoru's and already his found there with mine. We both smiled lightly at each other as we held each other's hands for a moment and then stood up. Walking up to Hunney and Mori we circled around them, each on one side.

"What a lovely bunch-"

"Of little devils we have." Hunney blushed, and Mori stared down at us as the coy smiles were plastered on our faces as we, naturally, started asking them intimate questions about themselves. They refused to answer any of them.

Compared to the scandal of those two having sex, the rest of the day was sort of a bore. Sure, we played our brotherly love card to a perfect hundred and fifty percent but we took only mild enjoyment from making those girls swoon. Admittedly, even I, who is less willing to make friends outside of the host club, still enjoy being able to make the girls feel great just by feeling up my brother. It's a pretty great life.

"We need a new toy Kaoru."

"Yes, I think that'd be nice." We both knew what Kaoru didn't add on to it. "But we can't treat friends like toys." Is the always silent message we convey. I know this, but I'm bored!

I tell him this by pouting out my lower lip and he smiles at me. I know that we'll overlook it this once, of course we would. We were bored. And when the Hitachiin twins are bored, we find something to entertain ourselves with.

"But daddy wants to spend time with his adorable daughter!" It was now only the host club left in the music room and it was now their daily annoyance time via Tamaki, who was currently whining to Haruhi about wanting to come over for another visit.

"I said no and I mean no!" Originally, we'd be all over the chance to tease our favorite toy (Which we know is more than a toy, she's a friend. Or something like that…) but see, we were especially put out today, so we didn't want to exert the energy. Besides, Tamaki had stupidly worn Haruhi's temper thin. We would just ask her another day.

So, rather than joining it, we watched from our seats on the couch as even Hunny and Mori (mostly Hunny, Mori just stood there like usual), tried to convince the stubborn Haruhi.

"She's been in a bad mood all day boss."

"Better not even try it. Give it a rest." I finished. The others looked at us and Tamaki pointed an accusatory finger at us from across the room.

"You two! Why are you not helping with this? Stop enjoying your brotherly alone time and get over here!" he barked in his usual away, until the other half of our comment sunk in. Barely amused, we watched as Tamaki turned to Haruhi in a worried tone.

"Wait a bad mood? What's wrong with my daughter, daddy must know!" We shared a sigh.

"You two are awfully quiet today, after the incident with Hunny and Mori-sempai." We looked over and saw Kyouya standing right beside us. Chin in our hands we turned our heads back to the bickering others.

"We're…"

"Bored." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"I see…Just so you know I wouldn't find it the best decision to cure that by telling the others quite yet." We actually looked at him in question at that one.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"I know they may have taken Hunny and Mori-sempai's relationship with no problem, but wait until you two are ready to tell them about yourselves." Both our hearts stopped. We shared a quick look and couldn't believe what we heard.

He…Knew? We were positive no one knew that the brotherly love was all a façade, and that those were our true feelings. That we, twins, were lovers.

XOXOXOXOXO

Usually when someone knows a big secret of yours they become special to you. A closer relationship tends to develop. Luckily for us, we don't have any such problem. Oh no, on the contrary Kaoru and I took immense pleasure in creating a new game. It was a mighty simple and easy game to play. The rules involved putting ourselves in compromising positions where it was certain Kyouya would walk in.

The first time we did it, it was hysterical. We'd been in the room adjacent to the Music Room when Kyouya walked in. He promptly froze with a clearly surprised look on his face.

Kaoru had his fingers tangled in my hair as I nipped along his bare chest. It made me feel strangely proud as I noticed Kyouya running his eyes over Kaoru's blushing cheeks, puffy lips and pert nipples. I didn't blame him, those little buds were delicious to play with and Kaoru always made the most arousing noises when I did so.

Deciding to do just that, I wrapped my tongue around one of them and bit down.

"Ah! H-hikaru…" We both noticed the shiver that went down his back before Kyouya excused himself from the room and left.

Snickering at each other Kaoru allowed me to move away from him and he sat up. We both fixed our disheveled appearances and I took a seat next to him. We didn't say anything, we never had to. Our hands slowly moved towards each other and we sat comfortably together for a few minutes before he dragged me up.

"Lets head back. He's probably been thinking about what we've been doing in here you know." Kaoru winked at me and I smirked.

"Imagining you withering underneath me more like it." He stuck out his tongue playfully at me and I returned it, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before we walked back into the Music Room.

The days that followed were roughly the same. From a make-out session in the closet to us half dressed and ravishing each other with our lips, we did it all. My all time favorite, and what started it all, was when we decided to kick it up a notch and Kyouya found me with my lips wrapped firmly around Kaoru's erection and him moaning out my name with pleasured whimpers. He stood there for a moment, perhaps thinking we hadn't seen him and he could get away with a few more seconds, I mean who wouldn't? We noticed though, as well as the unmistakable bulge in his pants that proved he enjoyed the show.

I finished my brother off with a few well-placed licks and skilled sucks, swallowing most of it but allowing some to get on my cheek. Kaoru pulled me up to him and licked it off, breathless as he looked over at Kyouya whose eyes were wide and his stature stiff.

"Hikaru, I think we have an audience." He said, loud enough for him to hear. I turned my head and then casually stood up, handing Kaoru back his pants and making sure no important parts of his anatomy were showing. Those were mine alone…Well, they wouldn't be for too long. But that was all part of the game.

"I see we do. Kyouya-sempai, you know it's not nice to peep on people like this. Somebody might think you're into this type of stuff." I say arrogantly. Kaoru, pants now securely on but face still flushed, grabs my arm. Kyouya pushes up his glasses and I guess is about to say something when Kaoru cuts in.

"Hikaru that's not something you should judge. You're a bigger pervert than he is." He lowered his voice as he said the last part and I widen my eyes.

"Would you rather be with him?" I asked and have to congratulate him on his beautiful acting, always so flawless.

"I-I'm just saying, it's a normal reaction." Kaoru fumbles for the words and I hear Kyouya clearing his throat.

"You two should find better places for your antics. It's no secret you've been purposely putting yourselves in these situations for my viewing. Might I inquire why?" Aw damn, I hate when Kyouya is so insightful, it tends to ruin our fun…Most of the time. Kaoru and I walk over to him and link our arms with his.

"Do you really-"

"Want to know the truth?" I finish as we smile in that devilish way of ours. Kyouya looks down at us, obviously trying to figure out what we're doing. He doesn't give us an answer so we continue. I let go of his arm and walk a few steps away, arms out in a shrugging-type motion."It's simple really." I say and Kaoru copies exactly what I just did.

"We want you-" He says and we both turn, standing side by side as we point at him.

"To join us-" We point to each other.

"In a threesome." We finish together. Neither of us can help that smile that comes to our faces when we see Kyouya's eyes grow even wider then before and his jaw uncharacteristically drop.

"I…Beg your pardon?"

Probably because of our tendency to play tricks on people, but Kyouya didn't believe that our offer was sincere. Technically, it wasn't. Sure, it was an invitation, but it's not like we wanted him to seriously join us forever or something. Plus, it was just a thing we came up with out of the blue. It started off as a joke, but like most things we joke about, we took it far enough for it to be called serious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hmm…Nothing we seem to do is catching Kyouya-sempai's attention." Kaoru said off-handedly while he looked up at the ceiling of our room.

"Yeah, he needs to learn to relax a little, have fun." I add between the invisible pictures I drew with my finger on my brother's bare stomach. We'd been doing this for three weeks now, and no real reaction has come from the silent guy. Kaoru and I figured it was because he was already used to our "brotherly love" and since he was the only one who really knew about us, it was somehow not surprising him like we'd hoped.

"Pff. Like he needs to have your idea of fun Hikaru." Kaoru joked and I prodded him lightly in the stomach.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? You're just as bad as I am!" I defended. He gave a shake of his head.

"We both know that's a big lie. I'm way more innocent than you." He drops his head onto the pillow and I lay my head on his stomach.

"That's true. It's why I'm the top, and you're the bottom." I give him a tender kiss to his pectorals and then a light bite. He swats at my head weakly.

"If Kyouya-sempai had your idea of fun, I'd be worried for whoever he ended up setting his sights on." I laughed.

"No kidding. I bet he has some sadistic kinks or something." The thought of Kyouya actually being like that seemed a lot more plausible than I first imagined.

"Nah. I kind of see him as being pretty lovey dovey with his partner, with maybe some rough and kinky sex every now and again." I snorted at that.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He lifts his head to give me a look that silently asks if I am actually listening to what he says.

"It's not at all the same. If you were actually a sadist, it wouldn't be nearly as fun. You're rough, but not that rough." He tries to explain and I just let it drop. Even we have some things we don't see completely eye to eye on.

"I am curious now though…" I murmur as I crawl up to lay next to Kaoru, grabbing the blanket and bringing it over us.

"Me too. But it's not as if we could find out. I don't think he's all that interested in that type of stuff." Kaoru mentions and he snuggled into my arms like he does every night.

"True…" I think to myself while I relax in the bed.

"Heh, we could always find out personally." I say slyly, nibbling on a visible ear, making Kaoru giggle.

"Haha, Hikaru don't." He pushes at my chest until I finally bring my head away. "How do you think we'd do a thing like that anyway?" He asks me and I give him a smile.

"A threesome of course." He blinks and me and I continue to stare at him as his mind slowly gets up to speed with mine.

"…Think we could pull that off?" He yawns and we get ready to actually go to sleep.

"Of course we could, who could say no to us?" I copy his yawn.

"Sounds like…A fun new game…" Kaoru murmurs, his eyes closed while he drifts off to sleep. I mumble my agreement and fall asleep too, dreams of how we can snare Kyouya in our trap floating through my mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And that's precisely what we planned on doing. You see, for the most part we tend to not be all that energetic about anything because it doesn't interest us. However, breaking down Kyouya's defenses and getting him into bed with us was very, very interesting. Therefore, as the Hitachiin twins we are, Kaoru and I had every intention on making this happen.

Which is why after we made our invitation, with Kyouya thinking it's just another tasteless joke, which is actually a little offending in a way, we continued to try and prove how serious we really were. To start off, we were constantly talking about the different ways in which such an event could take place.

"Well obviously I'm the only one claiming you, so that's out of the question." I through out there. Because damn it, I may let Kyouya into our bed but Kaoru's ass is mine and mine alone, though Kaoru did shake his head, I pretended not to notice.

"Oh come on Hikaru. You're the one who thought of this idea in the first place, you can't be picky about it.""Actually it was you who made the beginning comment."

"Nuh-uh, you're the one who said 'We could always find out personally,' so it was actually all your idea. I just happened to have liked it when I thought of it." Kaoru defended, and damn it all, he was right.

"Hmm, well that doesn't solve our predicament of how it would work." I look over at Kaoru as he let out a sigh of, frustration it could almost be. That or the "Hikaru You're Being Dumb Again" sigh. They both sounded the same.

"It's quite simple. You would take me while he takes you." The bluntness of Kaoru's comment didn't catch me off guard, but the glasses-wearing guy next to us was a different matter. Silent throughout this entire conversation, and the others that had come before this one, he actually blubbered at that suggestion. We both looked over to him with amused eyes.

"Neh Kaoru, I think he likes that idea." Kaoru giggles and saunters over to Kyouya, draping his arms around his shoulders.

"Is that what you imagine? You pounding into Hikaru, forcing him deeper and deeper inside of me? Oh you naughty thing." He whispered seductively in his ear and even I shivered at that tone of voice; It got me every time.

"You two…" he growled out. We could tell we were getting to him, and that just fueled our amusement even more. Arms still draped around strong shoulders, Kaoru pressed his body up against Kyouya's and he looked up at him as he chewed his lip in a way that made you want to plunder than mouth senseless. I'm speaking from personal experience of course.

"So? What do you say Kyouya-sempai? You're free this weekend aren't you?" He said, then after thinking a moment, he went on his tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"Won't you join us this weekend? I'm sure anything you have planned can't be nearly as fun as having us…Right?" Kyouya stared down at Kaoru, studying him. Apparently he saw something because his eyes widened and he turned his surprised gaze to me.

"Y-You two were…are, serious?" Well, that confirmed our suspicions of him not believing us. Deciding to join my brother, I set my hands on his hips and rocked my own forward, forcing his to move into Kyouya's.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask, a smirk playing on my lips as I see the older man gulp. I continued to move my hips, Kaoru's face gaining a blush as he was manhandled, but I knew he enjoyed it. He was indeed the more innocent one, even if he was a seductive little vixen when he wanted to be.

"We're not busy this Saturday. You should come over in the evening and spend the night with us." I say, my mouth not being able to resist itself from latching on to Kaoru's neck. He let out a cute gasp at the action.

"We'll make sure it's worth your while." He says, though not nearly as calmly as I had. Kyouya doesn't say anything as he stares down at us. I inch my mouth closer to Kaoru's before I simply turn his head and give him a passionate kiss. Our eyes both look over, half lidded, to the other one and Kaoru pulls away from me.

"We should give him a taste brother." He says and wraps his arms around Kyouya's neck. It didn't come as a surprise when Kaoru didn't even have to pull him down before Kyouya's mouth was on my younger brother's. I allowed them to kiss, that I could deal with. After all, I could feel Kaoru's backside still grinding back against mine, telling me that he knew very well who was behind him. I smile and pull him back into my arms. I brush my lips against his briefly before turning to Kyouya.

"We are serious Kyouya-sempai. We'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." With that, the two of us skipped out of the room, feeling rather accomplished and awaiting tomorrow when we knew Kyouya would be knocking at our door.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tomorrow couldn't arrive fast enough. We weren't usually this giddy about, well anything, but the idea of allowing another person to join us in bed was extremely thrilling and put our senses into overload as we continued to be restless all day. Our favorite and least favorite twin maids commented and asked us questions about our strange behavior. Not wanting to answer, Kaoru and I started touching each other over our clothes but like always, they had no reaction. Those two were infuriating, but they were good at their jobs. That's okay, I know they're secretly fangirling about us in their heads, I'm positive.

When dinnertime finally came, we quickly tore through our food and excused ourselves, running up to our room. We took a shower, together of course, and went back to our room after getting dressed. Just as we sat down to play a game in order to pass the time, we heard the distinct sound of our doorbell. Grinning from ear to ear, Kaoru and I started our game of cards, waiting for the knock on our door. Once it did, we both got up to answer it, my arms hanging over Kaoru as the opened door revealed an almost nervous looking Kyouya.

"Glad you decided to join us…"

"Kyouya-sempai. Come on in." He followed in warily, pushing his glasses up more onto his nose.

"Look you two. I only came to tell you that it's completely inappropriate for this to continue-" He stopped as I had walked behind him and locked the door while Kaoru had once again plastered himself to Kyouya's front.

"You don't have to lie you know…" He murmured as he started unbuttoning Kyouya's shirt.

"It's completely natural." I added, shedding myself of my shirt and helping Kaoru with Kyouya's, both of us slowly edging towards the bed.

"We'll take good care of you…"

That was over three months ago and, beyond anyone's comprehension, the affair was still continuing. The first time was mind blowing. Kaoru and I had laid there on the bed, panting, with Kyouya doing the same next to us. He stayed the night, and we went at it again. Kaoru and I both shared the same thoughts, that the first time was just the heightened pleasure of someone else being with us. But like the first time, the second was just as fantastic. We couldn't believe it.

And that's how it started. He left the next day, and we had thought that it would end there. But as Kaoru and I had made love that night, we realized that while it was still breath taking, having Kyouya there made it better. We'd made an agreement then. Kyouya-sempai could continue coming into our bed, as long as we were entertained, and if he followed the rules that went with it.

See, Kaoru is strictly mine. I have a deep, deep protective and jealous attitude when it comes to my brother, and even if Kyouya is allowed to share our bed, he needed to know that. Kaoru has learned to accept it for years, so he never complains. Yes, I do let them do certain things, as long as Kyouya is no where near shoving his cock into my younger sibling.

At least…That's how it used to be.

* * *

**~KAORU'S POV~**

I can see the struggles my brother goes through. This thing with Kyouya has been hard on him. Not because he doesn't like it, but because of how much he _does _like it. Even if I'm younger, if only by a few minutes, I'm the more rational one. Hikaru has always been like that. Since we've always been twisted, he's never really learned how to grow out of it. I have, and luckily I'm there to help my brother through his more idiotic moments.

I keep trying to reassure him that no matter what, my love for Hikaru will always rival anyone else's, I don't think he believes me. But still, I try to comfort him the best I can while still trying to convince him that he can never be replaced. it's harder than it may seem.

I suppose it doesn't help much that I talk to Kyouya more outside of the bedroom now. No one else in the group has caught on, though I have a suspicion that Haruhi has noticed we're acting out of the ordinary, but has decided it wasn't something she wants to know about.

I really do like that girl, she manages to keep us all in line, even the boss. Although I have to admit…They're both dimwits when it comes to love. How can they not realize how deeply in love they are with one another?

Of course, Kyouya has vowed us all to secrecy, saying they should figure it out all on their own. It's nice in theory, but they're really just a bunch of airheads, even after seeing the love that Mori and Hunney share. It may be a different form of love, seeing as Mori and Hunney never fight and have a strangely master-slave thing going on, even if they don't realize it. But Tamaki and Haruhi…Well their love is more of a love-hate relationship. But hey, love is love. I really have no room to talk considering I'm in an incestual relationship with my twin brother.

"You're thinking hard over here." I look up just in time to see Hikaru taking a seat beside me. I'm currently sitting on one of the ledges of a window, looking out onto the grounds of the academy. I readjust my legs so he can more easily scoot onto the ledge as well.

"Yeah…" I turn my attention back to the outside, leaning my head against my knees. It's quiet today anyway, the club was closed and since Haruhi had to leave early, it's not nearly as crazy as it usually would be.

"What about?" He asks me. I stay silent for a moment, and I can hear him let our a soft sigh.

"By the intent look that's been on your face for the past ten minutes I'd say you're thinking about one of two things. Either about our situation with Kyouya, or something someone did today struck a thought that's now causing all sorts of things to pop into your head." I give him a look that clearly says he's being weird.

"The last one sort of entails anything I may be thinking about. That's cheating.""It's not, I'm still right aren't I?" He grins and me and I smile in return.

"Just admit you don't know what I'm thinking about." I stick my tongue out at him playfully and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah okay, what are you thinking about?"

"Relationships." I answer plainly.

"Ours?" He questions and I can only imagine what horrible things he might be thinking now.

"Everyone's." He seems relieved with that answer and I can see some tension leaving his shoulders, though I'm not entirely sure when it got there. He doesn't ask anything else so I decide to continue.

"How irritating the boss and Haruhi are, with not realizing they like each other yet." Hikaru laughs at that.

"I think everyone is irritated with those stubborn airheads." I can't help but smile at his use of the same word I thought of.

"That and how Mori and Hunney-sempai's love is so much different than theirs, and ours." Hikaru thinks about it for a moment then nods his head in agreement.

"You're right about that, everyone's love is different, no matter how you look at it. You'll always feel differently with one person than you do another, it's just how the heart works." We both share a deep gaze, silently saying how much we love each other.

"You two are certainly in a love-centered mood today." Our stare is interrupted by Kyouya as he joins us.

"While you were busy talking, everyone left." I look around and see that he's right, no one else is there but the three of us.

"So, what has our dear uke thinking about such things?" He asked as he moved to sit in between Hikaru and my feet but stops to think. Instead he grabs my arm to pull me up before taking my seat and then replacing me onto his lap. I glance over at Hikaru and see that he's not at all bothered by it. Probably because while he has an issue with things, or people, being between us he doesn't really mind as long as we're still together.. Kyouya knows more about us than Hikaru gives him credit for, I think.

"Oh nothing important…" I murmur softly. Kyouya looks up at Hikaru to see him roll his eyes at me. My brother doesn't say anything because he knows sempai won't understand, and sempai doesn't say anything because he figures I don't want to talk about. It's amazing even to me how easy it is to read these two.

"Anyhow, what did you two want to do tonight?" I look over to Hikaru for his opinion, but all he does is chew his lip and look out into space. Kyouya and I share a confused look, but stay silent. Almost five minutes pass before Hikaru finally comes to his conclusion and he meets our eyes again.

"Want to come over Kyouya-sempai?" he asked, surprising us both. Kyouya had just spent the night with us the previous evening, and usually we wouldn't do it everyday, Hikaru always thought it'd somehow keep us separated for sempai emotionally. Hey I never said my brother was the smartest person in the world, clever, but not too bright when it came to anything well, social. Kyouya didn't seem fazed by it past the general surprise of the invitation. He quickly smiled in that calming way of his and nodded.

"I'd be honored. Shall we leave now?" he asked. Hikaru looks at me for my thoughts, and I nod my consent. Oh _now _he decides to involve me. But with the acceptance of our…his. invitation, Hikaru pulls out his phone to call our ride. It gets here in only ten minutes.

The three of us pile into our limo and I'm once again stuck in between them. I'm always the one in the middle, well anything except the sex. It's silly that after all this time, I've still yet to know what it feels like to have Kyouya-sempai inside of me. I start to imagine it happening and just the thought of it makes me flush and take in a shuddering breath, earning myself strange looks from the teens next to me.

"Hmm? Well, now what has your flushing so nicely?" Kyouya teases, letting his hand lightly brush down my check and neck. Hikaru leans in to murmur in my ear.

"What dirty things are going through your mind?" I nearly moan having these two between me, they know it's a weak spot. I can't help it! It's just so incredibly arousing. I take a small breath and debate telling them the truth.

"I was…Just imaging having sempai inside of me…" I say softly, looking up at the man through my long lashes, and he just stares at me for a moment. But then he chuckles and removes the hand from my neck to move it down to my knee, and slowly brings it back up my thigh.

"Really now?" He says, and looks like he's going to continue, but the limo stops and it seems we've arrived. Hikaru takes a moment to get out, he seems to thinking about something. When he does get out the three of us make a bee line straight to the bedroom. Kyouya's the last one in so he closes the door, locking the knob to prevent us from being interrupted. He turns to me and grins as he approaches, I take a step back instinctually.

"So what exactly did you imagine Kaoru? Me taking you from behind?" His arms wrap around me and he grabs a handful of my backside which makes me gasp.

"Or do I take you with your body spread out beautifully, so your brother can see every dirty thing I do to you?" His lips are running along my jaw line now, and I hear rather than see Hikaru coming up behind me. His hands tease the skin of my stomach before unbuttoning my shirt while Kyouya's start to knead into the soft flesh of my behind. A soft whimper escapes my mouth when my brother's mouth moves to my neck and starts kissing and nipping at it.

"Come now, how is it that I take you?" Kyouya asks again, and Hikaru gives a sharp bite to my pulse that makes me give a soft moan.

"O-on my back." I manage out and this earns me Kyouya's lips on mine. I quickly open my mouth to his and find myself being devoured. His tongue maps out every crevice of my mouth, leaving no place untouched. When he's satisfied with that he tangles his appendage with mine and we battle for dominance but I submit to him easily. Finally he pulls away and looks down at me while I pant, moaning softly when Hikaru pinches a nipple on my now bare chest. He pulls off my top completely and continues to assault my chest with his hands while Kyouya nibbles my ear.

"Do you ride me like a common whore, bouncing up and down in my lap, moaning loudly? Does Hikaru just watch from a distance, slowly jerking himself off as he watches me fuck you, or does he decide to abuse that mouth of yours?" His fingers slip into my mouth and I moan even as I begin to suck on them. I hear Hikaru moan softly behind me while he pulls down my pants and briefs, leaving my naked and squished between them. They slowly walk backwards closer to the bed but I barely notice because Kyouya is talking again.

"Do we put you on your hands and knees and fill you up at both ends? I bet you'd love that wouldn't you?" He pulls his now wet fingers out of my mouth and slips them behind me. Hikaru pinches my nipple extra hard and I whimper, then moan as Kyouya slips two finger inside of me. The sound of Kyouya's voice is setting me on fire, and I have a suspicion that it's turning Hikaru on something fierce. If the hard evidence straining against my thigh wasn't evidence enough, the fact that he's being quiet certainly would be. Kyouya scissors his fingers and pushes them deeply inside of me, hitting my prostate with practiced ease and bites my ear.

"I asked you a question Kaoru." He says sharply. It takes me a minute to remember the question, and when I do open my mouth to answer I moan again as he continues to abuse my prostate with those sinful finger of his.

"Yes…Gods yes." I groan, holding on to sempai's shoulders tightly and letting my head fall back on to Hikaru.

"Oh my, look at this Kaoru you're already dripping. Such a naughty boy…" He uses his free hand to run along the erection I know I have and I can't help but latch my mouth onto Hikaru's neck.

"You're awfully quiet Hikaru. Don't tell me this is turning you on as well?" Kyouya's seductive voice resonates through the room and I can feel Hikaru shiver behind me.

"You know it is." Hikaru answers huskily and pushes me onto the bed. I gasp as Kyouya's fingers are abruptly pulled out of me and land on my stomach on the soft covers.

"Nothing would be hotter than watching you take him." I stay at my brother in amazement, and I can see even Kyouya is surprised. He was actually going to let sempai take me? My body quivers in anticipation as Kyouya's dark eyes focus on me and he starts to remove his clothing.

"You hear that Kaoru? Brother wants you to be taken by me. What do you say?" He knows perfectly well what the answer will be as my eyes close and I moan

"Please, please take me sempai." I don't think I've ever been so turned on and I watch eagerly as clothes fall to the floor, revealing that tall, muscular body. Hikaru grabs a chair and brings it over next to the bed, shedding his clothes as well. Kyouya fixes his eyes of my brother as more and more skin is revealed.

Suddenly I'm watching them kiss heatedly, their mouths almost savagely moving against one another's. Hikaru, too, gets his backside roughly grabbed and he thrusts his hips forward, making both of them groan. I drag my hand down my body, lifting my hips off the bed a bit so I can stroke myself while I watch them. But they break apart and Kyouya looks over to me.

"Tsk tsk, none of that Kao." Kyouya chastises and gently slaps my hand away. He grabs the lube that is conveniently sitting on the bedside table and I shove my face into the sheets, but not before seeing Hikaru take a seat in the chair and start to touch his chest.

I can hear the bottle being opened, and then I feel fingers once again prodding at my entrance. Two slip inside of me, but he quickly adds a third. I groan a bit at the pain, but quickly become accustomed to it as he moves them in and out of me slowly before jabbing them inside and making me let out a loud moan.

He continues this treatment even as he starts nipping at the back of my thighs. He licks my perineum and my body quivers, making my hips lower just a bit. I hear him tsk at me again and then I feel a sharp pain on my left butt cheek. It takes me a moment to realize he's slapped me.

"Lift your hips up my sweet." His voice is low; husky. It sends a shiver down my spine as I once again lift my hips up and once again present my ass to him.

"Look at how well he listens Hikaru. And his skin flushes so nicely…" he's teasing me, I know he is. His hand runs down the abused skin where I know must be a dark red color. His nails dig into the mark slightly and he scrapes them down just as he pushing his fingers deeply inside of me once more. My breath leaves me as I try to make a sound but only a gasp manages through at the mix or such pain and pleasure combined.

He chuckles and I know it's the reaction he wanted. I try to look at him over my shoulder to glare but my brother catches my attention instead. He's now stroking himself as his eyes take in the scene before him. His face looks so…Passionate. A small moan comes from my mouth as I imagine touching my brother and then I'm feeling Kyouya's fingers pulling out of me. I can feel my muscles clenching around the sudden emptiness, but I blush as Kyouya comments on it.

"Why look at this Hikaru!" he exclaims in mock surprise, his voice gaining that seductive tone again.

"It's practically winking at me. Just aching for something inside of you, aren't you?" His hand starts to stroke my severely aching erection and I bury my head into the sheets again. When he doesn't say anything I immediately realize he wants an answer, but it's too late.

His free hand comes down on my right cheek this time. It makes contact and stays on my now stinging skin as his thumb lightly caresses my entrance.

"Kaoru, don't make me ask again." Oh my, he sounds rather impatient. I can barely hold back my anxiety and I nearly cry out.

"Yes! Oh please sempai I want you inside of me!" This time I hear Hikaru groan out my name and I can almost hear the sounds of his stroking increase.

"Fuck Kaoru, that's so hot." He moans out, and Kyouya chuckles. I hear the bottle open once again my body tenses in my anxiousness. Sempai slicks himself up and throws the lube to the side. He grabs my hips and leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"Relax my sweet. Unless you like it rough." The underlying promise of roughness in the future makes me whimper as he begins to push in. He's so much thicker than Hikaru and I can feel myself open up to him more and more as he continues to slide into me. The pain is to be expected, and my knuckles turn white as I grip the sheets tightly, my teeth grinding together.

Kyouya paused for a moment, and then I'm suddenly completely and utterly filled with him. I scream out, never having been so stretched before. The grip on my hips borders on painful and Kyouya groans above me.

"You're so tight Kaoru, perfected like a custom glove. And you're clenching onto me so tightly. Tell me, are you filled? Can you feel me stretching you to your limits?" He shallowly thrusts his hips forward and my head shoots up as I gasp. Then he's pulling out almost all of the way before pushing in roughly. I can't help but moan loudly as he hits my prostate dead on. The pain is quickly diminishing as he continues the slow but rough speed.

He drags his hand down to where we are connected and fingers my entrance. My eyes grow wide as he suddenly slips a finger in alongside his erection.

"N-no Kyouya it's t-too much!" I cry out as he thrusts both himself and the finger into me roughly. His pace speeds up and I can't help noises from falling from my lips non-stop.

"Hikaru, maybe you should make use of this mouth of his." Kyouya says as he trails his hand up to my throat and forces my head back to an almost painful level. My brother stares intently at me, and I stare back with lust filled eyes. He knows that look all too well and gets up from his chair, walking over to the bed and sits on his knees right in front of my face. Sempai lets my head fall back and he slows his thrusts to almost nothing as Hikaru grabs my head to bring my mouth over his hard staff. It's dripping precum by now and I quickly lick it up.

Kyouya thrusts forward suddenly and I find myself with a mouthful of my brother. He moans and thrusts his hips forward. Luckily I'm used to this and swallow obediently, forcing my gag reflex down as he grabs a handful of my hair and repeats the action.

Sempai picks up his previous pace and starts to slowly increase the speed, driving me insane with want. With Kyouya filling me up to fully from behind, and Hikaru doing just the same from the front, I feel like I'm going to explode any minute. My moans can be heard even over Hikaru's and my mouth being muffled. Kyouya once again leans forward to murmur in my ear.

"I told you. Look at you, looking so turned on by being filled by us. You're loving it aren't you, you little slut." I moan loudly, which makes Hikaru do the same.

"Shit, Kyouya I'm close." Hikaru says through gritted teeth as he continues to thrust into my face. Kyouya grumbles in agreement and starts pistoning in and out of me. Sounds of our skin slapping together resonated throughout the room as all three of us get more and more desperate to finish.

Hikaru comes first, he shoves deeply down my throat as he releases in my mouth and I drink up every drop greedily as my body spasms and I come all over my stomach and the sheets. Kyouya's thrusts don't cease even as I continue cleaning off Hikaru with my mouth, my muscles continuously clenching on him tightly. Finally, after a few more thrusts, he groans and fills me up to the brim. He half collapses over my back as we try to control our breathing. Hikaru falls against the headboard and my forehead is resting on his thigh. A few minutes pass before any of us can form a sentence.

"Holy hell, why did we never do this sooner?" Hikaru asked, still slightly breathless. I hit him weakly on the thigh.

"It's your…fault we didn't." I'm still the one with the least amount of breath. Kyouya chuckles and shifts above me, making me squeak out of discomfort.

"Ugh. So sore…" I murmur as he pulls out of me. Almost right after that I feel his fluids leaking out of me on running down my thighs.

"Mmm…You have no idea how hot that looks Kaoru. Makes me want to take you all over again." He says, getting off the bed and going across the room for a towel before coming back over.

"Like I'd survive that." I mutter, wincing as Kyouya begins to clean me off. Afterwards he simply throws the towel to the side and rolls over to my right side. He wraps an arm around my waist to pull me against him and off of Hikaru, who wraps one of his own arms around me and scoots closer. One of them pull a blanket over us, but I can't tell who because my face was cuddled into Hikaru's neck.

"I love you my sweet."

"I love you little brother." I murmur my love to both of them before falling into the most peaceful sleep I will ever know.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Some sort of Epilogue…**

"Hikaru, please!" I pout as all my brother does is smirk at me and continue to laugh. He's enjoying this.

"But it's so becoming of you my sweet." Kyouya's silky voice makes a shiver run through my spine. Damn it…He was enjoying this too.

"I hate you guys…" I growl out angrily. Why did the two people I care for so deeply for have to be a bunch of perverted horny bastards?

"Come on Kaoru, give us a twirl." Kyouya purrs, leaning forward expectantly. I glance between the two of them and see their hopeful looks, which I have a suspicion were there for my benefit. But I give in, as I always do, and hesitantly twirl around in a circle twice, with only minor difficulty. Hikaru whistles at me and I give him a glare, one that's probably not as fearsome as I'd hoped due to the deep blush that appears on my face.

"You are so sexy Kaoru! We have the same body but I couldn't ever pull off that outfit." Hikaru comments and I resist the urge to snort and cross my arms across my chest defiantly. I hate when they both agree on things. Then again…What they usually agree on always has to do with me.

"Can I take it off now…?" I ask hopefully, but one look at my two lovers gave me the answer; Hell no. I pout my lip out adorably, a tactic I learned when I want to, well, get what I want.

"Please?" I ask again. Both of them smirk and get out of the chairs they're sitting in. My automatic reaction is to tense up and gulp loudly.

"How about giving us a show then?" Kyouya walks over to the stereo and turns on some music, then joins Hikaru on the bed. I blink at them, then groan as I realize they're entirely serious. Blushing madly, I begin to unbutton the over jacket, and start swaying my hips to the music. It falls from my shoulders, leaving them bare.

The poofy maid costume was certainly embarrassing to wear. Kyouya-sempai had it custom-made just for me. It was strapless, and hugged my waist tightly while the skirt flared out, barely covering the black lace panties I was also forced to wear. Those came from Hikaru, I just know it. The long white stockings reached up to my mid-thigh, and were oddly comfortable though I would never mention it.

I turn my back on them so they can watch as I slowly unzip the dress, revealing the skin of my back inch by inch. I pull my hand away to strip the dress from my body but suddenly arms encase me from behind and a mouth is murmuring against my ear.

"Forget the stripping. I want to take you now brother." Hikaru nibbles on my ear and I moan. None of their games ever work, they're far to impatient, not like I mind. Kyouya appears in front of me, and pushes both of us back onto the bed.

"Now that's not fair Hikaru, I want to take our beautiful maid as well." I nearly moan. No matter how often I hear that voice, is always managed to spark a fire in my lower belly instantly.

"Hmm…" I'm distracted by fingers pinching my nipples and don't realize the shared look the two teens share.

"Kaoru?" I look over at Hikaru curiously.

"What would you say…" He starts, and Kyouya finishes for him.

"To taking…Both of us?"

"At the same time?" I freeze and stare wide-eyed at them.

"Y-you can't be…seri…ous…" I trail off. Oh my god. They are! I start to struggle in Hikaru's grasp but he only bites my neck, making my yelp.

"Come on Kao…We all know how you love the feeling of being so utterly filled…Let us both take you." My brother's eyes are pleading with me, and I try to resist. I really, really do. But Kyouya is stripping my dress completely off of me and dear lord he's pulling my panties off with his teeth. Hikaru's hands continue to torture my nipples roughly and I feel like I can almost say no, but then my resistance is shattered by a hot mouth taking in my slowly rising erection.

"Yes! Oh!" I moan loudly and Kyouya chuckles, sending beautiful vibrations through me that have me crying out.

"Tonight is gonna be interesting." Hikaru grins as he reaches over to grab the bottle of lube and I hear the very familiar sound of the cap popping open.

I'm not going to be able to walk for a week.

XOXOXOXOXO

Neither of us think of it as love, it's far from it. It's something that means so, so much more. But perhaps…It's what we've been searching for all along. What we've been dreaming for. I guess, over-stepping boundaries isn't always such a bad thing.

XOXOXOXOXO

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I've gotten quite the number of requests already. If I get enough, I may just write out what Kyouya and Hikaru mention at the end. Double Penetration is a stretch, but I think I've read more than enough to do it tastefully. But like I said, if I get enough requests for it.**

**So...That's it. Honestly. I have completely NO idea where this dirty talking Kyouya came from. I really don't. **

**I had to stop many times during that lemon so I could remind myself how to breath. **

**I still have many more fanfictions to come in the coming months, so I shall see you then!**

**NOTE: I'm starting to write the "sequel." I don't know if it'll be just a PWP or will continue on with the plot line. I know it won't be nearly as long as this one, but yeah. Expect it in uh...A month or so xD.**

**Also. I'm not sure if it will be a second chapter to this, or if I'll be putting it as an entirely different story altogether. So...Look out for both I guess?  
**


	2. AN Sequel is up!

**Calm down! Continue reading!**

**I know that some of you had only did an alert for this story, so I wanted to make sure to put a note here that it is HERE!**

**It's up as a new story called "Over-stepping Bounderies: Take Two." **

**Yeah I know, it probably would have made more sense to put it as the second chapter but I didn't wanna.**

**Anyway, go to my profile and it is up! Enjoy!**


End file.
